


Le murmure du vent

by humeurvagabonde



Category: SHINee
Genre: ILY, hommage, jonghyun est fier de vous de là où il est
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: C'est une histoire un peu trop proche de la réalité. C'est une histoire, courte. Une sorte d'hommage, en fait.





	Le murmure du vent

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau.

Le soleil brille dans les rues et Jinki s'autorise un sourire. Il marche lentement le long de la berge car aujourd'hui, Jinki a le temps de se reposer. Il n'a rien de spécial à faire. Les derniers jours ont été très fatiguant, épuisants même. C'est lui le plus vieux du groupe alors il s'est senti obligé de jouer un rôle de mère avec ses amis. Pas très loin, il y a une mère qui joue avec sa petite fille. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et se précipite dans sa direction en riant. À peine a-t-il le temps de cligner des yeux que devant lui, la petite fille le regarde les yeux brillants en tendant ses bras. Sans se poser de question, Jinki la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. La mère de la petite fille s'approche de lui en s'excusant.

«- Pardon, je ne faisais pas attention et elle en a profité pour venir vous voir.  
\- Il n'y a aucun soucis.  
\- Elle vous aime beaucoup.  
\- Je vois ça, elle est très mignonne.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment gentil, merci pour elle.»

La mère de la petite fille ne le regarde pas avec pitié ou avec tristesse, seulement avec beaucoup de respect. La petite fille reste dans ses bras encore quelques minutes mais très vite sa mère lui demande de descendre.

« - Elle doit aller à son cours de danse. Dis au-revoir !  
\- Au revoir !  
\- Et merci encore. »

Dans la douce chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi, les deux s'éloignent et un peu plus loin, la petite fille se retourne pour lui faire un dernier signe.

Au même moment, un coup de vent lui soulève les cheveux qui s'envolent dans tous les sens et la font rire de nouveau.

-

Kibum est dans un petit café. Il lit un livre de poésie chinoise. Il n'a jamais le temps, mais c'est un jour un peu spécial alors le temps qu'il n'a pas d'habitude il le prend aujourd'hui. Il aime la façon dont les mots s'alignent, la façon dont leur place dans la phrase change tout le sens. Kibum aimerait savoir écrire de la poésie mais il ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver alors il soupire. Une serveuse qui passe par là s'arrête auprès de lui.

«- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur ?  
\- Je veux bien une autre tasse de thé, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Pas de soucis, je vais vous la chercher, ne bougez pas. »

Kibum esquisse un sourire car il n'a pas l'intention de bouger de sa petite place dans le coin du café. Il est bien ici, juste à côté de la fenêtre, il a vue sur les arbres et la ville, dehors.

«- Tenez, votre thé.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
\- J'adore ce poète, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le livre encore ouvert sur la table.  
\- Je l'aime énormément aussi. Difficile d'admettre qu'on a pas le même talent pour écrire !  
\- Essayez quand même ! Vous avez du temps.. Il ne faut pas repousser nos envies. »

Sur ces mots, la serveuse repart travailler. Kibum soupire encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci c'est différent. Il a un carnet, un stylo et du temps.

En voyant le vent dans les feuilles, il trouve l'inspiration nécessaire.

-

Minho est assit sur un banc. Il pense beaucoup et peu à la fois. Il est perdu dans ses sentiments et ses pensées. Au loin, il entend une musique. Alors il se lève, marche un peu et tombe sur un musicien de rue qui joue sur un petit piano portatif.

Minho n'a jamais su jouer du piano et pourtant, il a toujours eu envie d'essayer. La manière dont les doigts caressent les touches le fascine. Intrigué, il s'avance légèrement et le musicien s'arrête.

«- Vous voulez essayer ?»

Minho sursaute légèrement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

«- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?»

Le musicien le regarde en souriant.

«- Et si vous y arrivez ?»

Minho hésite toujours, s'avance et recule mais un coup de vent le pousse vers le musicien. Peut-être qu'il a raison après tout alors il s'approche, s'accroupit et sous les conseils du musicien, commence à tâtonner.

-

Taemin est dans le train. Il voulait changer d'air, voilà chose faite. Il va vers l'est, dans un petit village qu'il connaît bien. Il vient de faire plusieurs heures de train et désormais, il est arrivé. Il sort du wagon, un sac sur l'épaule. Il se sent mieux ici, l'air pur de la campagne lui fait déjà beaucoup de bien.

Il arrive à son hôtel, rentre et se présente à l'accueil. La réceptionniste lui donne sa clef, il monte et s'installe. Sa chambre est petite mais très lumineuse. Dehors, il a vu sur les champs de fleurs.

Après avoir déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Taemin décide de sortir se promener. Il observe les oiseaux qui volètent dans le ciel bleu. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage, par contre il y a pas mal de vent. C'est un vent chaud, comme celui qu'il y avait là où il a prit le train.

Le vent est partout, suave et léger il passe sur la peau de Taemin comme s'il voulait lui caresser les bras et les joues.  
Il a l'impression d'entendre le vent lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

Jinki observe les cheveux de la petite fille qui s'envolent.  
Kibum regarde les feuilles bouger, pensif avant d'écrire dans son carnet.  
Minho, poussé par l'infime rafale, apprend à jouer du piano.  
Taemin sourit dans les paroles du vent.

Comme s'il leur disait : « Tout va bien. Souris, regarde le ciel. Je suis toujours là, à veiller sur toi de là-haut et je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais mais tu dois vivre maintenant. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais Shinee que de nom et peu de musique mais je suis évidemment au courant de ce qui est arrivé.  
> Comme toujours, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cela alors je me contente d'écrire un peu.  
> Soyez fort et comme disait Kroll : «Demain sera mieux qu'aujourd'hui et surtout mieux qu'hier.»


End file.
